Rules and Havok
by Ihatechoosinganame
Summary: A more rebellious outcaste Fem Harry befriends a rule following but just as outcaste Percy Weasley. Rated for language and sexual situations. Bashing some main characters.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything recognisable. I hope you enjoy. This is just a very brief introduction to how they met and became friends. It's meant as a sort of introduction instead of a full chapter.**

There was a three year age difference between them, in the muggle world that would be strange. 14 year olds hanging out with 11 year olds. It would be considered even stranger as the elder of the two was a boy, the younger a girl. People would think there was something strange about the relationship.

Now both of the students were alone, nearly constantly. No one wanted to be friends with Percy Weasley who they knew was a shoe in for prefect. He preferred to follow the rules but he had good reasons behind his actions. He was always the first one to stop someone from bullying another person. Usually that tended to make him the target, especially from his twin brothers.

Harry on the other hand, fought to not be a victim. She had spent most of her life being cruelly mocked and tormented that she would be damned now that she was home, in a world where she should belong, to allow it to continue. So she fought, it didn't help that a group of Gryffindors, the moment she arrived had chosen to make her there target for the year.

They likely never would have noticed each other except one day that she was getting her arse kicked by a group of students, Percy broke it up and got them to leave her alone. The other students left, leaving him to check her over. "You okay," he asked worriedly helping her up.

She nodded breathing deeply. She was as okay as she ever was though she was in pain at the moment. "Thanks, I really appreciate that."

Percy was shocked, no one ever thanked him for stepping in. "Aren't you pissed off that I interrupted?"

Harry couldn't help it but she looked at him like he was an idiot. "You just saved me from having my arse handed to me...again. I can fight one on one, even two on one but I cannot fight four on one especially because two of them were second years. I'm only 11 and I only just got to Hogwarts, I can't defend myself from that. You saved me from having to go to the infirmary so thanks."

He shook himself from his stupor, he of course knew she was losing the fight but at the same time, people still tended to get annoyed at him. "No problem," he said sending an episkey to a cut causing her face to light up as she watched it heal. She loved magic.

"Can you show me how to do that, it would come right useful."

He nodded surprised that she wanted to learn it from him, "sure but its definitely above an OWL year spell, it will take some practice."

She looked at him seriously, "I will need it," She said without hesitation, he realized where he knew her from, she had been one to get in a lot of trouble and even more fights. He had a feeling that she would definitely need it. "Are you the twin's brother?"

He couldn't quite stop the cringe at that statement. "Yeah."

She scowled slightly though not at him. "Your brothers can be right bastards."

Percy was use to everyone praising his brothers so the statement shocked him, most people loved his brothers. They were fun-loving pranksters. Outgoing, friendly, happy. Everyone loved them and loved their pranks as long as they were not the ones being targeted. "Yeah they can be." He glanced around knowing he could get into a lot of trouble for this but something was telling him to help the girl. "I can maybe teach you a couple hexes that will give you one up on them?"

Harry looked at him shocked, a look of absolute amazement on her face, "You are so fuckin cool."

No one had ever called Percy cool before, he wasn't sure how to take it.


	2. Chapter 2: 5 years later

**Disclaimer: Anything recognizable is not mine. Please enjoy and if you have any suggestions let me know.**

5 years later

Percy woke up and noticed his wand was not on his bedside table. He instantly panicked, looking around but it had not fallen. He kept it on his shelf for easy access and it wasn't there. He tore around the room and it wasn't there at all. He panicked since the thought of not having his wand there was terrifying. He couldn't think of where it could be. He then noticed that his door was open. He never slept with the door open. He was obsessive about keeping it closed because if it was open, it was an invitation for his brothers to pull a prank.

He immediately went down into the breakfast area where everyone was already down stairs eating. He did not hesitate to go directly in front of the twins knowing that one of them had to have taken it. "Where's my wand," Percy demanded from the twins causing everyone to freeze.

The twins however just laughed it off finding the fact that he was so frazzled looking amusing. "Aww did ickle prefect Percy loose his wand," Fred mocked as his twin laughed.

"How irresponsible of you," George returned, "you should keep better track of your things."

Percy glared at them both shocking them since he actually looked beyond pissed off. No matter what they had done before this, he had never looked at them that angrily before. "Where is it, this isn't funny. Which one of you stole it from my bedside table?"

Everyone seemed to relax slightly realizing he was upset over a prank. "Boys give Percy his wand back," Bill ordered wanting them all to stop for the moment. They had their fun it was over.

The twins were still startled by the pure hatred they got from their older brothers look. He never looked at them like that. There was actual hatred in his eyes. "We don't have it," Fred said most of the laughter gone from his voice, they did not like how betrayed their brother looked at that moment. It made them feel guilty and they weren't even responsible. "Percy we didn't take your wand."

Ginny, Ronald and Anthony Gold were snickering on the other side of the table. Percy turned to them sharply since it was now clear who was responsible, "Give me my wand," he growled practically shaking in anger.

"Why don't you make us prefect perfect Percy," Ginny mocked pulling it out and waving it around.

Percy moved over towards them angrily, "Give me my wand Ginevra."

"Ohh, Ginevra is it," she mocked sending a stinging hex causing him to cringe as it struck. "You won't be getting it back now."

"Ginny give him his wand," Bill ordered seeing how angry Percy was. He was pretty sure this last prank had pushed there normally quiet brother over the edge. "It's no longer funny."

She sent another hex at him laughing, not listening to the eldest Weasley boy. She instead was getting more amused the angrier Percy became. "I think it is."

"Give me my wand," Percy demanded as she hexed him for the third time. He rubbed his chest cringing as it hit, that one had actually hurt and hurt badly. "Ginny now."

She tossed it to Ron who send another hex at him which he could not dodge, the room was too small with everyone in it. Fred and George were surprised at the thin trail of blood that seeped through his robes. This had passed funny. Percy however had enough and wandlessly summoned it into his hand.

Bill sat back down, "there you have your wand, funs over."

Fun, not one part of Percy found anything about that 'fun'. He was too angry to even look at his brothers, those hexes had actually hurt. He had had plenty worse but this had been he last straw for him. "You know what, fuck all of you," He said shocking everyone since none of them had heard him curse before. "I am only here because dad bagged me because he worries, I am so fucking gone, I am done."

Everyone looked at him shocked since Percy never swore. The twins paled realizing what he said. He was leaving. "Percy, he who must not be named is back," they said hesitantly realizing that they had taken this too far. Most of it wasn't them but they had laughed and did not bother helping. That made them just as much at fault, they knew that.

He glared at the two not caring anymore. He was so finished, clearly not one of them really gave a damn about him. If not they wouldn't have set their laughing as they stole his wand, a wizards main defense, as they hexed him and he had nothing to shield himself with, no way to defend himself. "Do I look like I give a shit? You all got your fucking wish, I am out of here." He stomped off towards the steps.

"Wait," Bill said running after him but he just summoned a bag and apparated away just as Arthur came down.

"Where did Percy go," Arthur demanded shocked. The bag had skimmed past his face and he had not expected Percy to disappear after catching it.

Bill cringed, not really completely sure what happened but he knew that his dad would not take it well, "Ronald, Ginny and Anthony stole his wand and wouldn't give it back, they kept sending jinx's at him. He got it back and summoned his bag." Bill had realized something, everything had happened too fast but this he was sure of. "Dad I don't think he plans on coming back."

Arthur paled, looking physically ill, "He who must not be named is back," Arthur whispered before turning to his children, the ones listed responsible. "Go to your rooms now, I will deal with you later."

"It was just a joke," Ginny said though she was slightly nervous since she had never seen her dad so angry.

Arthur glared at her sick and tired of his kid's treatment of his third son, "It is never a joke to steal someone's wand Ginevra," He said angrily. That was one thing that was just not done and yet his kids had done it to their own brother then hexed an unarmed wizard. "I had to bag and plead with Percy to stay here this summer and to live at home last. I begged him because for a Weasley, it's practically a death sentence to be out and about. If anything happens to your brother, it will be your fault."

"It was just a joke," Ron stated annoyed that they were getting growled for it. "He's being a baby."

Arthur turned his anger to his youngest son. "It is not a joke, nothing you four have done is a joke. You pranking your brother stopped being funny, 14 years ago. It's cruel and you have spent too long torturing your brother. If he gets hurt, if he dies it will be all of your fault."

Arthur wasn't pulling punches, he was tired of sugar coating it, asking them to stop. If Percy died because he was out there with Death Eaters then it was his other children's fault. "Dad," Bill said shocked that he would actually say that to them.

"No, I have spent too long holding my tongue, I thought maybe you all would grow up, instead you all have not given Percy a moment's peace, he can't even escape you at Hogwarts. Well done, you've all finally pushed your brother away enough to leave. The thing you have been attempting for over a decade. Now I am going to go find my son before he gets himself killed. I will deal with you all later."

The kids gulped slightly, he was extremely angry. Even the order, none of whom stepped up felt guilty for not defending the other boy. Put like that, it showed what they should have done easily enough. "I can't trace," Sirius admitted attempting to help the man out. That fact stumped him. He knew how to trace apparations, it was in auror training but this one left no mark. "How did he learn how to do untraceable apparation?"

Arthur cringed realizing he had no idea where his son would go. He did not know how his son knew untraceable apparation but now he had no way to track him. "Damn it."

"We will help you look for him," Fred and George offered hesitantly.

Arthur glared at them both, they may not have been directly responsible this time but he was not letting them off the hook that easily. "No, you both have done enough. Stay here."

"Dad," Bill said shocked at him.

Arthur just shook his head, he was too angry to care how harsh he sounded. "No William, I have had enough of Percy being treated like an unwanted outsider, it has been over a decade of this nonsense so I am not going to hold my tongue. He is my son and I have failed him once, I will not fail him ever again. They have made his life hell since the moment they could, he has not been treated like a member of the family and I will do everything in my power to make sure he is safe. Now I am going to go search for him before a death eater find and kill him because they would love to get ahold of one of my children," Arthur said apparating away.

No one knew how to react at Arthur losing his temper. It was just not something that happened.


	3. Chapter 3 Two weeks later

Here's another chapter. I am so sorry about the wait. I have a lot of stories on the go (hundreds) and I am always a bit nervous about posting anything and tend to get writers block once I do post something worrying if people will enjoy it. I will try to keep my posts more regular though. I make no promises, but I will attempt to. I hope you enjoy. Again, I do not own anything recognizable to the Harry Potter series. I don't have even 1% of the talent JK Rowling's does. Still, I hope you enjoy.

H 2 weeks later H

"Any sign of him," Remus asked the question that had been on all their minds since Arthur had returned from another search for his missing son. Two weeks he had been gone and it was clear that he did not want to be found.

Arthur shook his head, many felt for the normally happy man. He was angry and tired and there was nothing that anyone could do about it. Fred and George felt sick knowing they were involved in him taking off. Ron and Ginny were not at all bothered, they were more angry at the fact that they were grounded.

Mundungus Fletcher arrived and went straight to Arthur knowing he'd want the news the thief had. "I saw that boy of yours."

Everyone froze looking to him having not expected any news after two weeks, least of all from Fletcher, "Where, is he okay," Arthur demanded standing up quickly hoping against all odds his son was okay.

"Down in knock turn," Mundungus Fletcher stated, "Got into a fight with Greyback."

Everyone in the room paled at that, the werewolf was well known for being brutal and ruthless. To find out that someone they all knew was in a fight with the werewolf was horrifying, but none more so then to the Weasley family. "How bad is he hurt," Arthur demanded, "Where is he?"

"Left before I could grab him, almost too afraid to try, your sons a nasty fellow."

"Watch it," Fred growled, "What do you mean nasty, this is prefect Percy, he doesn't have a nasty bone in his body."

Mundungus cringed slightly under the glares, "he kicked greybacks arse, not just a little neither. Nearly killed 'im 'cept another werewolf came and jumped him from behind giving greyback a chance ta run. Cursed somethin' awful he did before he apparated away. He was comin' out of Black Haven bar."

Black haven bar was one the seedier bars in knockturn alley, known for housing a large number of halfbreeds and criminals often did business out of there. It was no place for any wizard let alone a light wizard who the darker families despised. "What would Percy be doing in knockturn, he knows that's practically a death sentence for a Weasley," Charlie demanded. Merlin, what was his brother thinking? He was going to get killed. The idea horrified him.

Arthur just swore something they never witnessed from him though it was a time of firsts for the man who was afraid to lose his son, "I need to go find hm."

"We can track his scent, if he's masking his apparition signature and his magic trail, he may not be tracking his scent. If he's hanging out in knockturn, he may be staying there and its close to the full moon," Remus stated. "I might be able to track him."

"I may as well, between the two of us, if he's in knock then we can find him," Sirius said knowing how freaked out the redhead was over his son. He could get that, he had not seen his goddaughter and it killed him not knowing where she was, but he had no way to track her. The least they could do was get the man's son back for him.

Arthur looked at them gratefully as they went to knockturn alley. It took them till late that night to find his scent which was mostly masked, and they made their way into the apartment area above the store.


	4. Chapter 4 Two weeks later continued

Here's the second part of the last chapter posted. I don't own anything recognizable. I hope you like it.

Percy was laying propped up on one arm in the bed beside Harry. He couldn't help but look down at her, kissing her gently. "I have work in the morning," he reminded amused as she seemed to have no intention of going to sleep.

"Skip it," she said pulling him close to her. "You got hurt, floo in sick."

He laughed kissing her again, "Love, we need to go to sleep and no I am not changing my mind minx. I am not skipping work because you want me to. At least not till I have been there longer."

She laughed again, "fine, you win perc, you can go to work but you can go to work tired because its already midni..."

What she was about to say was interrupted as they both heard a noise by the door and rose. Harry slipped on Percy's shirt well he pulled on his pajama pants as they had been completely naked. they quickly grabbed their wands which were by their bedside, always quickly within reach. "Stay back until we know who it is so we can catch them by surprise," he whispered as she agreed and they slid out and around only to see them light up the room with a lumos.

He couldn't help but be shocked at who was present in front of him, having expected Greybacks people not his father and brothers, "Dad?"

"Percy thank merlin," Arthur said seeing him but he kept his wand up which in turn kept them back. Neither group willing to put down there wands yet.

"What are you doing here...at 1205 at night."

Arthur looked taken back by the question, "Percy, I've been searching for you for two weeks, you're in knockturn alley. Merlin, you could have been killed and Dung said you were attacked by Greyback..."

The reminder about the attack reminded him he couldn't just trust that they were who they looked like, "What was my favorite gift you ever gave me?"

"It was Fabien and GIdeons pocket watches, I gave them both to you when you turned 17 because of how much the twins meant to you. Molly wanted to give them to Fred and George but I gave them to you on your coming of age."

He lowered his wand satisfied they were who they appeared to be, "Alright, you can't change a werewolf and only the order knows Charlie is in England so I will bite. Um dad, sorry I worried you but I am fine. I didn't even get bit or scratched."

"What are you doing in Knockturn alley to begin with," Charlie demanded, "You know how dangerous it is."

Percy scowled at him which was a surprise to the group and Charlie was taken back by the clear annoyance in his eyes, "Sorry, last I checked I was 18 and didn't have to ask permission to go outside the safety zone, especially permission from my big brothers. I currently live here in knockturn. It has the cheapest rent in the entire magical London area."

"You could have been killed, I know your siblings were acting like spoiled brats but you could have been killed," Arthur said pulling him into a hug. The worry over the last few days fading. His son was there, unharmed. "I've been worried sick about you."

Percy felt a bit guilty for worrying his father but for nothing else. "I am fine dad, I am a big boy now, I can take care of myself, besides I am not alone. I got friends in both high and low places, I don't even live here alone."

They looked at him surprised since no one else was present and it was a one person apartment, a small place. "Who else lives with you," Bill asked looking around.

Harry slid out behind him wearing only Percy's shirt, "Boo," she said causing him to jump and pull a wand, but she just slid under his arm until she was in front of Percy. "Pulling wands in another person's house is very poor etiquette."

Sirius and Remus looked at her shocked knowing instantly who the girl was. "Harry," Remus demanded the first to find his voice. "What..."

She snickered, "hello their Professor, Mr. Black...long time no see."

Sirius looked slightly put out for being called Mr. Black. "Pup...Merlin I've been wondering where you went."

Harry rolled her eyes, "You didn't really look that hard, I mean, would have been nice of you to look for me years ago. So much for me and Percy time, you all do realize you could have come in the day time and knocked right. We have a knocker, it's a snake."

"We weren't sure what we were walking into," Arthur stated as they saw what the two were wearing or rather what they weren't. "Well now we know."

Harry just smirked as Percy blushed slightly. "His shirt was quicker to grab, I mean this is knockturn, you want to be ready when someone breaks into your house at midnight."

Realizing just how that sounded, Arthur chose to apologize for the scare he gave them. "Sorry about that," Arthur said before he realized he really wasn't sorry for their actions as he had gotten what he wanted. He now knew where his son was and he would do anything to ensure he was safe. "No, no I am actually not. Percy please come home, I will deal with them, they won't bother you again but this is knockturn and you have already gotten attacked by greyback."

"Technically, I did the attacking, Greyback was giving a friend of ours some trouble, I handled it and he came looking for me but he won't be back any time soon," Percy stated, "he will be too beat up before the full moon. Next time, he knows I will kill him."

Arthur was shocked that his son was speaking like that, as if it was nothing. "Percy, it is so dangerous to be out and about now. Please come home."

"It's not like I am alone dad, I am with Harry."

"She cannot even legally use magic, she's 15," he protested. Trying not to question why his son was in bed with a fifteen-year-old.

"I am emancipated thanks," she corrected, "I can use magic all I want, in the eyes of wizarding world. I am a legal adult."

Neither maurauder were surprised by that though the Weasleys were. Emancipation was rare. "Harry can come live with us too," Sirius said quickly wanting his goddaughter in his life, safe, "please Harry, you may not remember me but I am your godfather, I was your dads best friend and as soon as I was freed I tried to get custody of you, to contact you but you were emancipated last year and I couldn't find you. You all don't know how dangerous this is."

"We aren't children, we know just how pissed the DE's are at us, we also know we are a hell of a lot safer then you all are in Knockturn. We got friends here and alleys," Percy stated, "Dad, I am not 4 anymore. I am 18 and I can take care of myself."

He knew that nothing he could do could make his son come home but he would try everything. And they did, they bribed and bagged and did everything to get them to go to the address. Sirius gave it to Harry before they finally accepted momentarily defeat returning to headquarters.

Once they were gone, both teens went up to their bedroom, "Its three AM, I am never going to be able to be at work for six," Percy growled tiredly.

She smirked feeling as if she won the argument they were having before the unexpected arrival, "So take the day off."

"If I did not know better, I would claim you planned that," Percy stated as she cuddled up into his chest. "What are you thinking?"

"We pissed off Greyback, the bastard deserved it but it's a threat," She admitted since he knew her too well for her to consider not admitting to his question.

Percy nodded in full agreement, "So we go back together on our own terms. I feel guilty, dad looks like he hasn't slept in weeks."

"You haven't slept in weeks," she pointed out kissing him.

He ran his fingers down her side. "neither have you. If we return, I will not play golden boy. Eventually, a choice will be made."

"Yeah but your dad looked so upset," she stated, and he knew it. He never wanted to hurt him, anyone else he was fine with, but it was his dad. "I can deal with the uncles and your bastard siblings if it will give you and your dad peace of mind."

"And I can fuck with my brothers," he offered knowing how much she enjoyed doing that.

"And I can do everything you refuse to because you're a noble git," she said kissing him. He was far too noble. Never willing to attack them for their actions, family was too important to him, even though his family seemed intent on hurting him. "Now sleep Perce, we will go come morning. Its Sunday so your dad does not work."

"Deal, I'll floo them now though. Wait for me?"

"Always."


	5. Chapter 5 Making a deal

DISCLAIMER: Anything you can recognize is sadly not owned by me

No one was expecting anyone so when the door burst open, they all jumped even with the house being under the fidelius charm. They were even more shocked at who entered. Harry Potter and Percy Weasley. They had all been sure neither would turn up. "Honey I'm home," Harry said opening the door. "We still invited in."

No one at the kitchen table were expecting the Weasley twins to pale. "Oh, shit we are so dead," Fred said cringing as she made her way in. "Hi Harry."

"Fred, George, I will deal with you both later," she said softly so only they heard as Percy followed behind her and Arthur hugged him. "Percy didn't want Mr. Weasley to worry so we came to say Hi."

Arthur looked at his son gratefully but a bit sadly at the same time, "that makes it sound like you are not staying. Percy please..." He wasn't sure what he could say to make them stay where it was safe. It was killing him to think that he would lose his son.

No one was expecting the twins to speak up, "We will lay off you entirely," Fred stated quickly. "Please Percy, you could get killed out there, we are sorry."

"Really sorry and we are not just saying that because of Potter being with you," George added. "We really are sorry, and we didn't mean to make you leave."

Those who did not know Harry but knew her parents looked at her surprised, she was not at all like they were expecting. The others however had no intention of interrupting the twins. "We really are sorry, and we will lay off if you stay here," they promised together.

Not for a single second had Percy been expecting an apology from them, especially one that sounded sincere. "We will consider it, but we have a lot more freedom living in Knockturn," Percy stated causing his father to cringe knowing that knockturn was more dangerous than anywhere else. Of all the places for his son to end up. "Besides," he looked around to make sure his mom wasn't around, "Could you see mom if I was sleeping in the same room as my girlfriend. That is not one reaction I want to see."

Remus and Sirius growled slightly at that. Said girlfriend was their goddaughter and honorary niece, they did not like knowing she slept with anyone though it was hard to ignore considering what they had walked into. Harry smirked giving her boyfriend a very obviously defiant and breathtaking kiss. "Got a problem with that? I am a legal adult now so you both don't get a say," she said as many of the people present gaped at her audacity. "I haven't forgiven either of you. I am here cause Percy's dads a good bloke and does not deserve to worry his sons being hunted by Greyback..."

Arthur looked at her surprised, but she just leant into Percy's side. "Dad, I figured I was too blunt but in my defense it was midnight and I should be at work now but well, three in the morning would have given me an hour and a half sleep so I called in sick so we could really talk. Especially when we are more dressed as well."

"Thank you," Arthur said gratefully realizing that he had a chance to convince his son to stay, to say the things he hadn't before. "Percy, if it means you will stay where it is safe, you can do whatever you want. Sleep in the same room as her, no one will argue with you." he shot a glare at Sirius and Remus daring them to challenge him. They were taken back by the warning and threat in the normally easy-going man's eyes and their protests went silent. "Whatever you need to stay here."

Percy cringed since that almost made him feel worse, it would have been easier if his dad was an arse. Then he could just leave and be done with it. His dad cared though, and the last thing Percy wanted to do was hurt his dad. "Dad, look can we talk privately," he asked, "Just the three of us. Because this affects Harry you and me. I couldn't give a shit about everyone else, I just want to talk to you."

"Of course," he agreed without hesitation as the three went upstairs.

Fred looked to his twin needing to let something out, "Did Percy have an earring?"

"Yep," George agreed, "I think I saw a tattoo as well, not sure but the edge on it."

"How much do you think we were missing?"

"Probably more than a lot, I didn't even know that they were dating to begin with."

They twins shared another look, "So, our funeral," they decided. "We sort of deserve it. Maybe Percy will eventually pity us and call her off."

"We don't deserve that, so probably not," his twin stated.

"Your right, Harrys going to murder us."

"Worse, much worse, murders relatively quick, she'll draw it out for us hurting Percy."

Both twins shared one last look before scurrying off much to the questioning looks of the Order.

Arthur went to Sirius as soon as their talk was over. He'd find a way to get Sirius to agree, he doubted it would be a challenge, the man did care about his goddaughter after all and she would be safer inside the house then out running around Knockturn. "Would you accept Percy getting his old room back with Harry."

Sirius nodded though he had already seen far more of his goddaughter then he should have and he did not like the idea of her rooming with a boy, any boy least of all one so much older than her. Still, at least now she'd be in the same house as him, "of course."

"They will be coming and going for work and things," Arthur added, "but they agreed to stay here, now I need to go talk to my wife before she finds out they are sleeping together from another source."

Sirius cringed, Molly could be hard to take sometimes. "Good luck with that."

"Thank you, I'm going to need it."

"Arthur…" Sirius said before he could leave. "Are they okay? I mean Greyback and Knockturn. They are just kids."

Arthur nodded, "knocked around a bit but apparently they won the fight. They are both fine and had no problems. I don't know how or why but I'll take it as a blessing considering what could have happened. I do know the main reason they are agreeing is because Greyback is pissed and going to target them."

"I wish…I wish things were different," Sirius said. "She can barely look at me."

Arthur didn't know what to say to that, she did seem extremely angry at the two men who were friends with her parents. He did not fully understand the reasoning, but he got the just of it during the talk they had. "Sirius, she doesn't know you. You're just a person who knew her parents. You may be her godfather, but you weren't around during her life."

"I would have if I could."

"I know," Arthur said. "And I'm sure eventually she will understand that. She seems stubborn and she's a teenager. They are notoriously hard headed. Give her time, maybe she will come around."

All Sirius could do was nod as Arthur went to talk to his wife. The yelling between them shook the walls and they all caught the just of Molly's horror at them sharing a bed unmarried but for once, Arthur laid down the law and made it very clear both were staying and sharing a room.


End file.
